


Invenire pace

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Constance and Moira never really took time to deal with their issues. But this time, they did.Set shortly after E7.





	Invenire pace

When Moira entered the living room, Constance was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed on the armchair and her head resting against her own biceps, a glass of wine in the right hand. The blonde didn't bother looking at the maid and sighed. 

"You forgot to clean the carpet. Again. How many times do I have to tell you to?"

Moira pursed her lips and paused for a moment.

"What are you starring at? I don't pay you to waste your time dreaming."

"You don't even pay me."

Constance smiled and took a sip of wine.

"I know. I just like how it sounds." 

The maid shrugged and crouched to pick up the carpet, but the other woman stopped her.

"No, I think you'll do a better job if you bend on your knees and use the large brush." 

Constance's voice was challenging and flirting with the edges of her usual arrogance. Moira set her piercing, blue eyes on the blonde only to read contempt and satisfaction on her face. The maid finally kneeled and started rubbing the thick fabric of the carpet.

"Have they accused you of stealing their things yet?" 

Constance asked as she sipped her wine.

"No, they haven't."

"Jesus, those people are either blind or stupid. How long will it take till they realise?"

"So what? So I can be punished for your crimes? These people trust me."

"I don't care about this, I'm just saying I would always know if things were wrong in _my_ house."

"Not always apparently..."

Constance was about to laugh before she realised what Moira was implying. Her face turned white in less than a second, then heated up with shades of red.

"How dare you?! How dare you bringing this back?!"

"I'm just saying, you know, for future reference."

The blonde stood up and smashed her glass on the floor.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! Shut up or I'll break your neck!"

Moira stood up to face the other woman.

"Just you try!"

Constance let out a sharp scream and wrapped her hands around the maid's throat, but as she pressed her fingers, Moira just smiled.

"You can't kill me this way. You know you can't. Why are you even trying?"

The blonde screamed again and smacked her cheek with all her might. Moira's head hit the cupboard and a bloodstream started to run slowly from her nose. She shook her head.

"You can hurt me as much as you want, I won't even feel the pain." 

Constance was almost crying, grabbing the other woman and shaking her before throwing her on the sofa and smacking her face with both hands.

"Constance" Moira called. "Stop. You know we're stuck in this together. It's not about me anymore..."

The other woman kept beating her.

"Shut up! Shut up for God's sake!"

The maid moved her hands to grab Constance's wrists and managed to stop her.

"Stop. You're not helping yourself."

"Shut up!" 

She shouted one last time before collapsing on Moira's lap, sobbing hysterically. The maid didn't say anything for the first minutes, and only awkwardly tried to stroke Constance's hair. They both remained silent until the blonde finally put her head away from the maid's legs. She looked at Moira's wounded eye.

"I still don't know why I aimed at one eye. Should have shot straight between them."

The other woman didn't say anything. 

"Were you touching my hair earlier?"

"I... Yes"

Constance went for her cigarettes on the table and lit one up.

"You know what" She said as she exhaled the dense smoke, "I think I agree for once. We're stuck with each other."

Moira folded her arms, still sitting on the sofa.

"That's why we should try to make the most of it."

The blonde sat beside the other woman and took another drag.

"You never apologised for what you did."

"I never got the chance. Besides, you didn't either."

"So we're here again? You're the one to blame."

"What about your husband? This asshole tried to make out with me!"

Constance sighed and took another long drag.

"You're very talkative today."

"I'm tired of fighting, Constance. I want to rest in peace."

"I think you're asking too much. You're a sinner, Moira O'Hara."

The maid turned to the other woman and opened her arms.

"Please, Constance. I'm tired."

The blonde considered the shaky, open arms for a few seconds. She stamped her cigarette in the ashtray and sighed again before allowing herself into Moira's arms.

Constance never thought it would feel like this, being in the arms of her husband's mistress. She thought she would feel hatred and anger, but she could only feel warmth and life coming out of her _dead_ body. 

"How do you do that?"

Moira tightened her embrace, preventing the blonde from breaking free from her.

"Do what?"

"Your heartbeats. You're dead. Your heart shouldn't be beating."

She smiled.

"You're hearing your own heart, Constance. My heart is there, but no-one can hear it beating."

"I swear that wasn't my heart."

"Constance..."

"What?"

"Constance... I'm sorry for..."

The blonde sighed.

"It's about ti-"

Constance couldn't finish her sentence. She found herself silenced by a hot, wet kiss. 

Her mind literally stopped.

What was Moira sorry for then? Breaking her heart in the past or for this totally unexpected kiss? Constance didn't really have time to think. Moira broke the kiss to breath before putting her lips back on Constance's mouth and tangling her fingers into her blonde hair. When the kiss ended, Constance couldn't help but laugh.

"Can't believe the biggest husband stealer on earth just gave me the best kiss of her afterlife!"

Moira smiled wryly.

"Coming from a man-eater who didn't even bother resisting a woman, I can conclude you found that kiss rather pleasant."

"Shut up, you're the one who started!"

But Constance was smiling. She didn't even know why, she just had this stupid smile growing on her face. She felt the maid's lips on hers again. She closed her eyes.

Kissing a woman felt so different than kissing a man. Or maybe kissing her husband's ex lover was just an astonishing experience that not everybody could get to experiment. When she opened her eyes, Moira had lost thirty years. She had the exact same appearance as when Constance caught her and her husband cheating. The _now_ younger woman sat on her lap and brushed her nose against the blonde's cheekbone. Constance felt Moira's hands making their way under her blouse, but she caught her wrists. 

"No. I don't want to see you like this."

The maid pursed her lips and put a hand on Constance's breast. She teased:

"What? Do you prefer me on my knees... cleaning the carpet..?"

"Don't be vulgar Moira. It may have suited you in the past, it doesn't suit you today. And I have to admit I like the Moira of today better."

The maid stopped stroking the other woman's chest and swallowed. 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm staying I don't want to see what the men want to see. I know you Moira. We've known each other for years now. And you're not the one sitting on my lap right now. This bitch is buried deep in the garden next door."

The maid smiled.

"Constance Langdon, you are full of surprises...I thought you liked younger folks. And I thought you hated me."

"Don't get too comfy on this. I still hate you."

Moira touched the other woman's hair.

"Close your eyes."

Constance slightly parted her lips and followed her instructions. She found herself caught in another kiss, and when she opened her eyes again, Moira was looking at her with her wounded eye again. The blonde smiled and cupped her face to bring it against hers.

"I have to admit I do like how you look now."

The maid resisted a bit.

"Is that some kind of a cruel joke?"

"No. I like to see what people have been through. It makes them... more _human._ "

Constance was being honest and Moira could feel it now. She smiled and crushed her face against Constance's, covering every inch of her skin with wet kisses and sliding her hands under the silky blouse again. She could already hear the other woman moaning when Constance caught her wrists once again. 

"What? Am I too old now?"

"Bedroom. My back can't take the sofa anymore."

Moira smiled and didn't say anything. She let the woman leading the way to her room. Constance was almost running, feeling like a horny teenager again. Desire was one of the most mysterious things she'd ever known. She drew the maid inside of her bedroom and pinned her against the door, her hands behind her back, untying her apron and her dress. 

Moira didn't lose her time and kissed the other woman again while unbuttoning her blouse. The soft fabric fell on the floor, quickly followed by her black pencil skirt. When the maid's black uniform finally joined the other garments, Moira cupped the blonde's face.

"Constance, is this really happening?"

She replied with a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"It is. Now take me to the bed."

Constance didn't have to insist. Moira pushed softly the other woman on the bed and settled on top of her. She then slid her hands under Constance's back and unhooked her bra. The blonde rose a hand to Moira's face and smiled.

"You're so pretty. I don't know why I didn't notice earlier. There's something special about you."

The maid murmured a "thanks" against Constance's skin and began to lower her mouth from her chin to her breast, then moving to her belly, leaving as many kisses as she could on the soft, pale skin of Constance's body. She slid her fingers under the elastic band of her knickers and took it off without hearing any protests. The maid lowered her mouth again to kiss Constance's inner thighs. She nibbled her way up her core, and the other woman let out a loud groan as she tangled her fingers into Moira's red hair. 

"Constance" she whispered. "You smell so good." 

"Moira..."

The maid smiled between her soft thighs before kissing her core. Constance moaned loudly. 

"You taste so good..."

Two fingers slid inside. 

"So good..."

Constance's back arched and she let out a high-pitched moan.

"Please. Oh god." 

The maid teased her for a few seconds. 

"Say my name again. I like how it sounds in your mouth when you're not being rude or insulting to me."

Constance's hands went to cup her face. She stroke her pink cheeks with her thumbs and smiled.

"Moira. Moira darling. Please, stop teasing and show me what you've got."

The maid smiled and carried on working her fingers inside of Constance. The blonde released Moira's head to clench her fists around the bedsheets. She truly had God's hands. Or maybe the Devil's. The way her fingers moved up and down, rocking and curling inside of her, drove Constance quickly over the edge.

"Oh fuck you're good."

Moira's mouth was nibbling the sharp bone of her hip before she decided to go for her clit, adding even more pleasure. Constance's released the bedsheets to tangle her fingers into Moira's hair as she began to rock her hips against her mouth. The maid used both her hands to keep Constance in place. She could feel the blonde was on the verge of reaching her climax, so she slowed down a little, just to hear Constance begging for her release.

"Moira please please please!"

She smiled against her inner tights. 

"I don't think I've heard you saying that word."

"Moira I'm begging you..."

"What do you want, Constance ?"

"Just fuck me. _Please._ "

Moira's tongue twisted inside Constance and she came right away, her whole body shaking against Moira's face. When she finally managed to catch her breath, Constance opened her eyes to find Moira resting her face against her hip, a hand on her left thigh and smiling. The blonde stroked her blushed face for a moment before pulling her for a kiss. She could taste her own arousal from the other woman's lips. Constance laughed softly against Moira's mouth. 

"Oh God. The things you do to me!"

"Looks like you've quite enjoyed it."

The red-haired woman found herself rolled on the mattress and caught in another kiss. 

"Oh I sure did..." 

Constance's lips were moving slowly against Moira's neck as her fingers explored her lower parts, playing with the maid's undergarments. She moaned as Constance started to rub her thumb against her clit and lifted her hips up as she took her knickers off. 

"Constance..."

She smiled as the redhead moved her hips against her hand.

"Is this what you feel everytime you're about to get a man between your legs, Moira?"

"Oh Constance it's... it's...no!"

As she could feel the fingers were not moving anymore, Moira added:

"It's...Aaa... it's different. I mean... I can _feel_ it. In my stomach, in my body. It's almost a _noble_ feeling. Aa-aaah... like something I've known a long time ago..."

Constance kissed her earlobe and muttered, amused:

"Oh you mean,  _Love?_ "

Moira knew she was joking, but she was still having that nest of butterflies whirring in her -dead- stomach. She moaned. 

"Could you please stop teasing now?"

The blonde dug her teeth in the soft skin of her neck before starting to move her fingers again. The maid couldn't control herself as she rocked her hips hard against Constance's hand, desperately trying to bring her deeper and deeper after each stroke. The blonde knew she could play around with the other woman now, but as she considered withdrawing her fingers and making her beg, the _strangely too neat_ picture of her own climax - only a few minutes ago - loomed in her mind. And for the very first time in her life, Constance felt willing to give the maid what she wanted and  _needed._

She slid two fingers inside and kept her thumb circling her clit. Moira screamed in pleasure and grabbed Constance's shoulder, leaving five bloody crescents on her delicate bare skin. The blonde grunted a bit but carried on working her fingers inside of her. Themaid came quicker than expected, holding Constance tightly against her body and screaming her name in the empty house. 

After several, long minutes of inertia, the blonde patted kindly Moira's thigh. 

"Could you let go of me now? I can't breath."

The maid released her quite reluctantly but smiled as Constance settled by her side in the bed and wrapped an arm around Moira's heated body. 

The simply smiled at each other for God knows how long. Constance finally broke the silence and asked:

"Do you have go to the house again today?"

Moira shook her head. 

"Then why don't you stay with me? Just to lay down and, you know, talk about women's stuff?"

The maid smiled and stroked Constance's cheek. 

"I don't think I've ever had such a proposition."

As the other woman looked puzzled, she added:

"Sounds like heaven."

Constance stole a kiss from Moira's smiling lips.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate to say that, but I have to admit you're right."

"I'm glad to hear it... Wait. What am I right about?"

Constance giggled against the maid's neck. 

"The fact that we're stuck with each other..." She paused as Moira kissed her softly and started to play idly with her red hair. 

"Better make the most of it, eh?"

The maid smiled, her blue eye sparkling.

"That's a deal."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AHS fic! Please, leave a review so I can carry on knowing someone appreciates my work :)  
> Invenire pace = finding peace


End file.
